The present invention relates to an in-ear hearing aid comprising an electric/acoustic transducer system. The invention furthermore relates to a method for manufacturing an in-ear hearing aid.
Soiling is a problem in in-ear hearing aids, in particular as regards the acoustic device's output facing the eardrum. Such soiling degrades hearing-aid operation and requires periodic cleaning. The conventionally used aperture in the hearing aid housing used as acoustic output and coupled to the electric/acoustic transducer in this respect entails significant cleaning problems.